


The Angry Little Alpha

by Mono_D_Duo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha!Max, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maxvid - Freeform, Omega!David, Shota, Yaoi, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/pseuds/Mono_D_Duo
Summary: David wakes up in the middle of the night to an intense heat in a puddle of his own slick. Without Mr. Campbell around to help him through it, without anymore suppressants, he goes to take a cold bath in the late before heading to town to find an Alpha to help him through this. It becomes too much too fast though, and before he can even make it to the car he's intercepted by the only Alpha at the camp: Max. David doesn't want to have to mate with a ten year old, but he's already sent the boy into a rut.





	The Angry Little Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just a one shot I wrote. Not a particularly massive Maxvid fan, but this idea came to me and I had to write it. Let me know what you think and if this gets enough attention I'll write more, but for now, this is it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

**The Angry Little Alpha**

David woke with a groan. He sat up despite the resistance every joint yelled, trying to take in his surroundings. He started by pulling off his night mask. He suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if he were sitting in a bowl of jelly. He flexed his butt cheeks, making sure the feeling was actually there and he wasn’t just imagining it. He cringed at the sensation, his thoughts immediately going to the campers, and which one of them thought it was funny to pull this kind of a prank on him.

He pulled the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Upon trying to stand he immediately fell back on his butt with a _squelch._ His legs were trembling under him, and a sudden, searing heat shot through his body.

 _“Oh no!”_ He thought, realising that this was not in fact a prank. He braced himself and forced his legs to support him despite their trembling and quivering. He felt that odd sensation run down his thighs, slowly and tickling. He gulped and looked at that wet spot he made on his bed, feeling eight years old again as if he’d had an ‘accident’. His legs gave out as he walked to his drawers. He pulled the top one open and rummaged around, barely able to make anything out in this light.

With a relieved breath his hand closed around the container off pills and he pulled it out. A stone dropped into his stomach as soon as he saw it though, with only one tiny capsule left. The recommended dosage was two every 6 hours for a heat like this, he knew that, and this single pill would do little to give him any relief whatsoever.

He looked over to his co-counsellor and saw that she was still snoring lightly, completely unaware of David’s predicament. For the briefest moment David wished she was an Alpha, just so she could help alleviate the stress building in his stomach. The nearest Alpha was miles away though, with an hours long drive between him and them. The same could be said for the nearest pharmacy. Heat suppression pills were a dime a dozen, and usually he was so careful to be fully stocked. He’d just gone so long without having a heat sneak up on him like this, and even if one did, Mr. Campbell was there to hump the lust right out of him.

It was just too bad the man wasn’t there now, if he was, one whiff of David would have him whisked off to Spooky Island for a day or two. The mere thought of those dozens of ‘adventures’ made David’s lower regions grow even hotter.

He shook his head.

 _“Mr. Campbell isn’t here right now, so I’ll just have to take care of this myself!”_ David thought, steeling himself.

On weak legs he made his way out the door, going in the direction of the lake. A cold bath usually helped to slow down a heat, then he’d get in the car and begin the drive to town. He’d find an Alpha to help him see him through the heat, stock up on suppressants and be back before he was missed for too long.

He loved the smell of the lake, it was one of his favourite smells in all the world, but he didn’t have time to bask in the nocturnal serenity of the place, he needed to cool down. So, he stripped off his clothes, shivering in the night air. The slick leaking out of him left a trail as he walked, the sensation of it sloshing down his legs bringing back memories of when Mr. Campbell would tease him, sometimes leave him out bare in the woods with his hands bound. He’d have to find his way back, which in his state would sometime take hours, but when he did he was rewarded.

Right now he longed for that feeling, to be taken up the rear by a big, strong Alpha, just like any other Omega. When his lower half was submerged under the water he trailed his fingers down and behind, massaging his wet hole. He bit his lip to keep a moan in, but was finding his inhibitors strained as he pushed the digits in. It was nothing compared to an Alpha’s cock, but it would suffice for now. Speaking of, he felt his own cock harden, the tip poking above the lake’s surface.

He stayed like that for longer than he could remember, fingers moving in and out, never quite reaching that sweet spot that lit up his world, and his other hand stroking his weeping member. All he ended up doing was making the heat in his gut more intense now that he’d teased it, and a sudden burst of heat made him whimper, his walls tightening around his fingers and his legs giving out beneath him.

For a moment he panicked, suddenly finding himself unable to breathe. He fought and thrashed against the water, his senses too dulled to realise he could just stand up in this shallow pool. Instead he swam a rather short distance to the shore, his hands and knees finding the banks quickly. He crawled out, sputtering and coughing like a bad car exhaust. He pounded at his chest hurriedly, regurgitating a few mouthfuls of water onto the dirt. He wiped the water from his eyes and pushed his hair back.

He was shivering now, in a worse state than when he went in. Slick was still pouring down his thighs, his cock was hard as stone, and now he was cold on the outside while he was boiling on the inside. Why couldn’t Mr. Campbell just be here, he’d solve all of this without any trouble at all. He’d hold David in his arms and make him feel better, better than better, he’d make him see stars, he’d make him see stars over and over again, just like he’d been doing for the last eleven years.

“David?” He froze. He knew that voice, and the sound of it chilled him.

 _“Max can’t see me like this, he’s only 10! What if he doesn’t know a thing about heats?”_ David tried to panic about being caught naked, slicking down the thighs and hard as a rock by a camper, but the utter need his body cried out for took most of his attention.

“Max!” David said, trying to sound like he was perfectly okay. He tried to get to his feet, cupping a hand over his privates, but stumbled back to his knees and sat on his heels. “What are you doing out of bed at this time of night?” He could feel his resolve quickly beginning to crack. He needed to move it soon or he’d never make it to an Alpha.

“I just needed a piss, but then I heard some weird sounds by the lake. I didn’t think I’d find, well, this.” He gestured lazily at David, showing no outward concern for the trembling man. “What, are you heating or something?” He asked, a blush dusting his cheeks.

David contemplated just telling him the truth. Max was one of the smartest kids he knew, there was no way he’d be able to lie or trick his way out of this in his current state, Max was to astute for that.

“Yes, yes I am!” He said through heavy, panting breaths. “Can you, can you please get Gwen, I need her help!” He was getting desperate. He wouldn’t even be able to walk to the car himself at this rate, let alone drive it. Gwen was a good friend, she’d help him out here, he knew she would. She might be a Beta, but she knew how bad an Omega’s heat could get.

“Yeah? And why would I do that?” Max asked, a foreboding grin on his face. David knew this wouldn’t be easy, but didn’t the kid have a single sympathetic bone in his body? He looked around and saw David’s discarded pile of clothes. He smelled the air, and with a somewhat mocking grin, he went over to the pile and picked up David’s soaked, tree-print underwear. The man flushed red, wondering why the boy would want to smell his slick like that. Unless…was Max an Alpha too? He was only ten years old, but that wasn’t an unusual age for someone to present, especially an Alpha. David remembered when he first presented as an Omega. He was thirteen, it was summer and he was at this very camp at the time. That heat had been awful, even with Mr. Campbell looking after him. Not every Omega got that, and he’d always been grateful for it.

“Please, Max!” He crawled towards the boy, not caring that his small, Omega-sized cock could be seen. “I need help.” He was on the verge of tears, the heat inside of him becoming near-unbearable.

The boy wasn’t listening, he was still inhaling David’s scent from his underwear. David could see a very visible tent in the boy’s boxers, and that was when his theory was confirmed, Max _was_ an Alpha, and whether he was young or old, an Alpha still had needs, instincts and urges. David immediately shoved those thoughts from his mind. He couldn’t expect Max to help him personally with this, he was just a child.

“Max?” His tone was pleading, begging, it was so vulnerable and so needy that no Alpha in his right mind could ignore it. Max opened his eyes and took in the sight before him. A flushed, red-faced Omega, right in the middle of a seemingly intense heat on his hands and knees, begging for his help. He dropped the underwear, and with his eyes wide, his nostrils flared, and his throat drying, he stalked towards David.

“Max?” David repeated, more confused than needy this time. When the boy was right in front of him, staring at him with those large, green eyes, he slicked down his thighs even more, barely able to keep himself quiet. An Alpha was an Alpha after all, and that hungry look was practically universal.

Max clapped both hands on David’s cheeks, pulled him up, and with a groan from the Omega, pushed their lips together.

The man tried to convince his body to pull away, to stop this before it went any further, to not let this happen with a _child_! But this child’s lips were so soft, his skin warm, and his increasingly potent musk was intoxicating. His hungry body wouldn’t listen to the rationale of his mind.

“You don’t need that Beta’s help, David, you only need an Alpha to look after you, and I’m Alpha enough for anybody!” Max whispered into David’s ear, followed by a bite to the lobe. David moaned, the last vestiges of his mind putting up protest ebbing away. His hands trailed up the boy’s legs, those tan, strong legs. His fingers traced the hem of the boxers, hesitating to go any further without the Alpha’s permission. He didn’t get it, so instead he nuzzled his yellow t-shirt, breathing in his scent that may as well have been a drug with how much he was craving it.

David knew now, he’d sent Max into a rut, just as he’d done with Mr. Campbell every time he went into heat.

Max backed away, pulled his top off over his head and dropped his boxers to the ground and stepped out of them. His musk hit David right in the face, making his hole quiver painfully as more slick leaked out from it and down his thighs.

He reached out, his fingertips grazing the shaft of the Alpha’s cock. Despite their difference in age, Max was longer than him, thicker than him, and his cock looked so painfully hard that it was like to burst at the slightest touch.

“Goddammit!” Max breathed, thrusting his hips forward, the head of his cock slapping David in the face. The Omega took that as permission and took it in one hand, wrapping his lips around the mushroom shaped tip and using his tongue to lap at it like a lollipop.

Max grunted, his own knees beginning to tremble, but he refused to balk! He could not, he would not let the Omega take the lead! How could he call himself an Alpha if he did? He tangled his fingers in David’s hair and thrust his cock deeper into his mouth, past those lush lips and into that warm, wet, cavern.

David, who knew exactly how to treat a cock in his mouth, placed both hands on Max’s hips and bobbed his head back and forth to meet his hard thrusts. When he felt Max’s cock tickle the back of his throat he ran his tongue up and down the shaft and did the same when it pulled back. In and out, over and over until David felt the boy’s thrusts quicken. With an audible moan of his own, Max came, shooting spurt after spurt of semen down David’s throat. The Omega swallowed it all, the fire within him blazing anew.

He pulled away, but Max pulled him back, this time into another deep kiss. Their tongues wrestled briefly, but David quickly submitted to the small Alpha, letting him roam and taste his mouth to his heart’s content.

When he pulled away, David was breathless. “More.” He murmured, wiggling his rear end in the air. “More!”

Max smiled a broad, hungry smile and quickly ran to the other side of David. He put a hand on either of David’s cheeks and spread them apart, getting a good look at his pink, wet, quivering hole. It was practically begging him to destroy it. He decided to tease the omega first. He poked at it with two fingers, urging another gush of slick to leak out. He buried his fingers in even farther, relishing in the moans and groans that came out of the Omega’s mouth. He whined when they were pulled out.

“Alright, I’m going right for it!” Max declared, lining his steel-hard cock up to David’s hole. The Omega mewled, burying his head in his folded arms. He tried to push back onto Max, but the boy smacked one of his cheeks, leaving a pink handprint in its place. David understood and didn’t try again.

Max teased him even more, he put the swollen head of his cock in David’s begging hole then pulled it out again. He did this a few times, making David cry out his name in want. He decided that he and the Omega had waited long enough and pushed the entirety off his hot shaft into David, not stopping until his hips clapped against his ass. David practically screamed into his hands, his cock and hole leaking like never before.

Max put his hands on either side of David’s ass, pulled out, and thrust all the way in again! David cried out and Max had to repress a groan himself. His first taste of an Omega in heat was intoxicating to say the least.

The small Alpha began to hump in earnest, relishing in the feeling of David’s tight, warm, wet hole sucking in his pulsing cock. He loved the sound of their bodies slapping together and the scent of the Omega’s arousal.

Max heard David scream a muffled scream, and in that instant the man tightened around him, a gush of hot slick running around his embedded cock. He only needed to thrust thrice more to fill David with his cum, doing so with a strangled yell of his own. He leaned against David’s hindquarters, breathing heavily.

 _“That was the best orgasm of my life!”_ He thought, relishing in the fact that he just fucked his first Omega.

“Max?” David said, looking back at the Alpha with sweat dripping down his face and a needy look in his eye. “Is, is that all?” He asked, almost as if expecting a scolding.

That took a chunk out of Max’s short-lived bravado. Of course cumming once wouldn’t be enough for an Omega in heat. “Fuck no!” Max grunted, willing his cock to harden to full-mast again. After breathing in David’s scent again, it wasn’t difficult.

It took Max 4 more tries to finally satiate David’s heat, and when he pulled out, his own cum gushed down David’s thighs along with some of his slick. Max lay back on the ground, spread-eagle and panting hard. He was just about ready to fall asleep again, but then he felt a weight on his chest. David was resting his head there, his hair tickling Max’s chin. He felt David’s hand lay on his crotch, but his cock was too worn out to even twitch in response.

“Thanks, Max.” David said in a barely audible whisper.

“Whatever.” The small Alpha said, wrapping one of his arms around David’s neck, pulling him in closer. “Do heats last more than one day?”

“Not always.” David answered through a yawn, snuggling up closer.

 “I hope this one does.” Max said with a devious smirk, petting the Omega’s head as his snores got louder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of this, leave a kudos and a comment, let me know there's significant interest and I'll write another chapter.
> 
> Anyway, see ya for now.


End file.
